Virtual machines are commonly used today in computing systems. Virtual machines often share storage space on storage devices. The shared storage space is presented by a system to a virtual machine as a virtual storage space (or virtual drive). The system managing the actual storage space and the system managing the virtual drive may use different starting offsets to read and write information, which may result in misalignment. This misalignment may result in inefficiency in reading and writing information to the virtual drive. Continuous efforts are being made to efficiently use storage space in a virtual machine environment.